respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Plasma Punch
Free (Tier 3 of the Ghostbusters 30th (Event), 15000 Ectoplasm) |Damage? = |Range? = |Accuracy? = |Agility? = |Clip Size? = 3 bullets |Firing Type? = Automatic Shot |Type of Gun? = Energy-based handheld weapon}} The Plasma Punch '''is the 25th weapon available and costs . It is unlocked at level 40 and has 3 shots per clip. It boasts high damage, moderate range, and very high accuracy and agility. Strategy The '''Plasma Punch is used somewhat like the Tri Barrel Plasma Rifle. The bullets are similar, but this weapon's bullets travel faster. This weapon is able to execute long range kills, but should be best used for mid-range kills as getting too close can kill you. Try to aim at the persons feet so that the 'explosion' will hopefully damage him. The most resistant opponents can be defeated with a full clip. The bullet can be dodged if the opponent is far away from the bullet. This weapon has the range of a Noisy Cricket so be sure to fire only when the enemy is close but not too close for you may kill yourself. It is suggested to wear the Ghostbusters Jacket since it can reduce the self damage by half. This makes it useful for close-ranged combat since players can bump into you and as soon as you fire the weapon, your target will die while you still live. (Theoretically) Overall a unique weapon with the fastest agility and reload speed for an energy-based weapon but the least favorable weapon, so you might want to think twice about buying due to its high cost. Weapon Analysis Advantages *The Plasma Punch has a fast fire rate. *Inflicts a decent amount of damage, killing players in 2-4 shots. *Fast agility when equipped. *Projectile has a small explosive radius, so it is possible to kill multiple targets. *Combined with the Ghostbusters Jacket, getting auto killed is less likely to occur. *This weapon is not totally nerfed, meaning people who dont have the ghostbusters jacket cant use a head, body, or leg to prevent you from killing them. Disadvantages * The Plasma Punch's projectile is slow, making it easily avoided. * The area damage radius is small, so it is a bit unlikely to hit a player if missed. * Small amount of ammo (3). * Weakened by players wearing the Ghostbusters Jacket. * No auto aim. * Only useful for the ghostbusters event. * Expensive to some players. Video Trivia *The Plasma Punch is the only weapon to have a small damage radius before the Fire Fist was released. *In The Bureau :XCOM Declassified protagonist William Carter uses something that resembles the plasma punch. *During the Ghostbusters 30th event, the Plasma Punch got a new skin which paints it with yellow and black stripes, which is obtainable through one of the tiers in the event. * The Plasma Punch is very similar to the Fire Fist, except the Fire Fist has 4 shots. * Even though the Plasma Punch skin has Red highlights, It still shoots Blue plasma. Gallery Plasma Punch1.jpg|Character reacts when equipped with the Plasma Punch. Plasma Punch.PNG|Plasma Punch explosion. PPNewSkin.jpg|New skin Plasmapunch.jpg Category:Weapons Category:Cash Weapons Category:Energy-Based Weapons Category:Single Shot Category:Skinned Weapons